Follow Me Away
by The Cotton Candy Kisses
Summary: [ThreePart] Just a little ficlet about the Boone, Locke, Shannon love triangle. Very, very mildly implied slash.
1. Curiosity

**Er… This kind of just randomly hit me. I have a rough imagination of two other chapters after this... But I might just delete this. Whatever. Takes place between Hearts and Minds and Special. Very, very mild implied slash, slightly AU. Read and review.  
**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost or any of the characters or the Green Day song Brain Stew. Wow. Suckage. **_**  
**_

_**

* * *

**_As time ticks by  
And still I try  
No rest for cross stops in my mind

* * *

Boone propped his chin on the two heels of his hands pressed together, his elbows resting on his curled knees. He was staring at the hatch, of course, so much so that his vision was clouding, until he could only see the square of cold, unrelenting steel. 

This idea was idiotic. He couldn't think of any way to get the hatch open, and yet they still stared at it like a pair of morons. John seemed like he was enjoying it, though. His eyes, too, were locked on the hatch.

Boone felt his gaze drifting over to John. He was a far more interesting subject to stare at then the hatch. He was so calm, so still, if he hadn't been sitting upright, Boone would have thought he was dead.

After a minute or two of Boone looking at John, the latter finally noticed. He turned his own blue eyes onto his companion, but neither said anything.

"Yes?" Locke said finally. Boone let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding.

"Wha- what, I mean, what?" He spluttered in reply, a flush growing in his cheeks at being caught staring.

"Do you have anything to say to me?" Locke asked coolly, betraying no emotion. Dumbly Boone shook his head.

Again they sat in silence, their eyed trapped together, and then Locke stood up.

"We should take a break. Why don't we go get some water?" He said, still calm, always calm. Boone nodded and leapt to his feet, following the older quickly.

Neither of them spoke as they made their way back to the camp, or as they sat by the waterfall to drink. Boone was suddenly touched with unease, as he remembered Locke packing full water bottles in his backpack.

"Where have you been?" Shannon asked abruptly. She had apparently materialized out of nowhere, looking put-out that she wasn't in on the secret. Boone inhaled sharply, looking away from her pretty face, her perfect hair, her flowery scent.

"Hunting." He said simply. He hadn't looked at her for days, since that messed up hallucination that Locke had produced. He felt guilty whenever she was around, guilty that he wasn't obsessed with her anymore, guilty that he was relieved at her death.

"You've been _hunting _for days and you never bring anything back! I guess its you that is really useless." She whined, placing her hands on her bony hips.

"Yeah, well." Boone said lamely, taking another gulp of water and standing up. "I'd better be going. I'm sure Sayid misses you."

Before she could say anything else, Boone walked to the edge of camp where Locke waited. The latter smiled wordlessly, causing Boone's stomach to flip uncertainly.

"I don't think you're useless." John said after a moment, before turning to walk into the jungle. Boone grinned, and for a split second he felt clear of the trauma that had fallen them all, his mind at ease, and his body relaxing slightly.

With that, Boone plunged into the foliage after him. He would follow John Locke anywhere at that point.


	2. Jealousy

**Like a day? after the previous chapter. Still between "Hearts and Minds" and "Special". Still very mild implied slash. Boone/Locke, to be exact. Read and Review. Slightly AU.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Lost- any of the characters, anything, or the song I Lied My Face Off by Alkaline Trio.**

**

* * *

**Well I lied my face off when I said that I would be okay  
It's never fine when you go away  
These cuts run deep, these scars are permanent  
And always on display

* * *

It was frustration beyond belief. 

Not that _she _wanted Boone's attention. Or maybe she did.

But she didn't want that crazy old man to have it.

In the background, she vaguely realized that Sayid was saying something, but she wasn't paying attention. She was watching them, sitting on either sides of a fire, the light flickering haphazardly across their faces. Boone was smiling. They both were.

"Shannon?"

She leapt up what felt like several feet, and turned with an apologetic smile to Sayid.

"Sorry, what were you saying?" She asked politely, but before he could even start, her attention was driven from him as Boone's careless snicker echoed across the beach.

Shannon was only barely aware of standing up and walking away, leaving Sayid hanging in mid-sentence.

"Boone? Can I talk to you?" She asked harshly. He looked up at her with annoyance, and then looked at Locke for approval. The old man nodded slightly, so Boone followed Shannon away, close enough to the ocean so that the waves kissed their feet.

"What?" He asked rudely.

"What are you doing when you are going into the forest every day?" She asked.

"Hunting." Boone said, starting to turn to go back to camp.

"Doesn't Locke live in the caves?" Shannon asked at his retreating back. Boone paused, and looked back at her.

"Yes, but we ended up here near sundown, and I didn't want him to go back in the dark." He replied.

"That old man can take care of himself. He has like, four _hundred _knives. Why do you care so much about him?" Shannon asked, grabbing his arm and pulling him back. He stumbled slightly, ending up much closer to Shannon than he had intended.

"You're being stupid, Shannon." Boone said confidently.

"You are just doing this to make me mad, right? For hanging out with Sayid? You know I love you more…" Her words drifted off as she kissed a trail from his chin to his ear.

All of a sudden she was sitting in the ocean, the sand clinging to her skirt and legs and hands.

Boone had pushed her away. And now he was walking back to Locke.

Away from her.


	3. Bitterness

**Final bit. I know, I know, sucks. Teehee.**

Boone was gone.

Dead, actually. It always irritated Shannon when people used clever wording to avoid saying "dead". They would have to say it eventually.

Dead.

She licked her chapped lips and stared blankly at the ocean that was lapping quietly against the beach. The rest of their little community was avoiding her like she had leprosy. Later that day would be the funeral. Because Boone was dead.

Dead.

Dead as a doornail.

And she had been out with Sayid. The one day that she isn't hanging around, bored, at the caves, her brother dies.

Dead.

John had been missing since he had dropped Boone off in a mangled, bloody mess. Shannon wanted to blame him. She wanted to blame everyone. But the truth was, no matter who she blamed, Boone was still dead.

Dead.

John wished that it wasn't true. But it was. And it was his fault. What had he done wrong? What had he done to deserve this?

Dead.

**Short little thing. I'm still bitter about Boone's death, if you can't tell. Teehee again.**


End file.
